Autumn
by Arianyaane
Summary: Dice Arisugawa x Reader fanfic One rainy summer, you two met. You never knew a passing comment about a bet can start something.


AN: This would be the first time time that I would actually post something I wrote so yeah Thank you to anyone who would take an interest and Hope you'll enjoy the story

Dice sat idly at the park bench as people passed by him, taking comfort in the crisp autumn wind biting on his flesh. With his head looking up the clear autumn skies he contemplated on what had just occured an hour earlier.

"That's it! keep it coming. I feel really lucky today." Dice mused as a his lips formed a smirk. Looking all high and mighty as his wins kept on coming and as his opponents had sour looks considering they were losing money and fast.

This continued on for hours until he thought that this could be enough for the day. Betting all his winnings to what he considered his final bet for the day, he risked everything he has worked for along with all the money he had. That was the way he had lived his life up until now, where everything was a risk; you either go big or go home.

As the die made a sound as it fell on the table, a cheer from the crowd could be heard as Dice's world crumbled as his money was collected; he had lost and he now had nothing left.

Going to back to where he was at the moment, Dice regretted the fact that he had gambled all of his winnings for nothing. "Well that was fucking unlucky" he muttered to himself in a somewhat angry tone. He could have been buying his crew who were mainly Ramuda and Gentaro some drinks now if only he didn't lose.

The wind was getting chiller with each passing day. As the wind picked up, it blew your hair as it swayed with the wind which brought a chill as you adjusted your scarf to guard you better from the cold. Though it was just autumn, the temperature has dropped considerably which made you miss the days were warm and cosy.

Walking towards the park, you looked toward the direction of the gazebo which was filled with people; mostly couples. As you remember a certain dark blue haired man. You only talked to him once but something about him piqued your interests ever since that rainy day during summer.

It was particularly uncommon to see rain during the summer but thank heavens you always carried an umbrella whenever you went out, an old habit you got from all the reminders you got from your father about always carrying an umbrella with you. The weather was already quite dark when you went out for the day but you didn't expect that it would pour that hard in the afternoon. You were about to go home when you passed by the park and saw him for the first time. He was sitting there in the same park bench with his head hung low with the rain pelting on his clothes making it look much darker.

Concerned, you unconsciously went towards him holding your umbrella in a way that he would not be rained upon too. Maybe sensing that there was another person or the fact that the cold raindrops were not hitting him anymore, he looked up to you and you were looked upon by the most amazing color of violet that you had ever seen. "So pretty" you thought as you forgot what to say and mumbled at the start.

"Uhm- I ... I uh Wouldn't it be bad if you caught a cold by sitting out here while it's raining cats and dogs?" You asked him as he looked confused for a moment before answering "Maybe your right but then again I'm betting that I won't." With an unexpected answer you giggled "I'm betting that you will though so why don't I share this with you and look for a place where you won't get rained on?" You replied, quite amused about how his answer went.

With a thoughtful look he stayed silent for a minute before suddenly exclaiming "I see! Your here to gamble with me." He said as if it was the most obvious thing. "N-no that's not what I meant... Uhm how do I say this-" you tried to answer but was confused on what to do or say to this unusual man.

"Worry not! I, Dice am prepared to gamble even when my life is at stake." Listening to him, you got confused on what to do next in order for him to get out of the rain since that was your idea anyway. "Okay, I guess" you laughed awkwardly, not really sure on what to answer.

As the two of you where conversing, the rain got stronger as it was not okay for the two of you to not find some place where you can be safe from the rain. "I think we should find some shelter from this rain" you started "there's a gazebo near here where we can take shelter" you continued as you remembered the gazebo where you and your friends would often meet up.

"Your right, the rain is getting stronger, let's go" he or should you say Dice as he had proclaimed earlier said as he stood up to his full height which made you feel even smaller; you where around 156 cm while he would be 170 cm. Noticing the height difference, Dice offered to hold the umbrella for you "Would you like me to hold that for you?" He asked in a very gentlemanly tone which made your cheeks a little red since nobody has ever been like this to you. Nodding, you went and gave him the umbrella that you were holding, good thing the umbrella was big enough for the both of you.

You both arrived at the gazebo as the rain got even stronger "I guess it was a good call that we went to find shelter" you said with no one in particular as you smiled as you were relaxed by the sound of the pitter patter of the rain. "You're right! And thank you for that, I mean thank you for sharing your umbrella with me" Dice told you as a boyish smile could be seen on his face.

A few months had gone by since then but you still couldn't forget that boyish smiled that he showed you. Thinking about it, you thought it was unfair of him to show a high school girl such a cute expression. "Really unfair" you muttered as you continued looking at him as you passed by the bench.

Dice was looking at the clouds that were as idle as he was at the moment. Thinking about where he could stay for the night so he could have maybe a free dinner out of it since he didn't really have any money left. Contemplating on whether to call Ramuda or Gentaro he decided on relying on his lucky die. "Odd I call Ramuda, even I call Gentaro, I guess" he mumbled as he tossed his die, not expecting that it would go too far until it reached someone. Looking at the girl in the school uniform where his die went to, he saw how she picked it up as he made a move to get up from where he sat.

"Ah, I'm really sorry but that's mine" someone told you as you picked up the die that came your way. Looking at the direction of the voice, you were caught off guard by the person. Still holding the die in your hands, "Dice-san..." you muttered, not really expecting to see him again but you were still happy. Thinking of how lucky you were today to finally see him once again; after months of going to this certain park just to have a glimpse of his face which never left your mind after that day.

Dice was a bit surprised when the high school student called out his name. But when he had a closer look at her, he remembered those eyes that looked so mesmerizing to him."Here you go" she told him as she smiled at him holding out the die "I'm glad that you have been okay" she added as he remembered the weather when they first met.

Scratching the back of his head he awkwardly started "Actually... you were right when you said that I would get sick because of the rain" Dice told her as she looked more surprised than him earlier "I see, I'm happy that you actually remembered what I said" she told him as she smiled brightly; her face a bit tinged with crimson. "Well yeah, since it was a bet and all. So I guess I lost again huh" Dice laughed dryly.

"Bet? I didn't really think you were serious about that though" you started a bit surprised that he was actually serious about what you thought was just a passing comment before.

"I don't really have anything with me today-" he started but you looked at him "N-no you don't have to do anything for me at all" you said as you frantically waved your hands to gesture your thoughts; a habit you have had since you were a child.

"I insist! Since I do take bets seriously!" Dice replied to the young girl with his eyes sparkling with conviction. "What do you want? I can treat you somewhere, but not today I guess since I just lost-".

"Will you meet me here, tomorrow?" Dice stopped his rambling midway. "You want to meet here again?" He asked her, double checking if he heard her correctly or not. Concerning that bets usually involved money or things not an appointment. Seeing her nod frantically "If you're sure about that then sure I guess" Dice said with the same boyish smile that he showed her before.


End file.
